The Survivors
by slayya
Summary: Alternate Ending to Resident Evil, Rain survives as well as Alice and Matt (who wasn’t scratched in case you’re wondering). There is some slight slash in here. Just to warn you. Please R & R
1. Attacked

Attacked

Alternate Ending to Resident Evil, Rain survives as well as Alice and Matt (who wasn't scratched in case you're wondering). Please R & R

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain lay against the side of the train and Alice bent down and opened the silver briefcase, a solemn expression on her face, she filled the syringe with the green liquid and Rain tensed slightly as she pushed the needle into her arm and injected the liquid, Rain watched as the liquid slowly disappeared out of the syringe and into her arm. She could feel a cold sensation moving up her arm, she looked up into Alice's face.

"Alice.......If the antidote doesn't work and I become one of those things.....You've got to take me out Alice. I want you to promise me you'll kill me if I change."

"I...I..." Alice stuttered

"Please Alice." Rain passed Alice her gun. She took it and looked up into Rain's eyes as if silently promising to do what Rain had asked. Rain hung her head and then she felt the gun barrel next to her head, she grabbed the gun and Alice jumped in surprise. "I'm not dead yet." Alice smiled and lowered the gun, Rain hung her head again and slipped in and out of consciousness as the anti-virus took affect. She could here some shouts and screams, but they seemed so far away. Then she truly slipped into a world of black unconsciousness.

****

 When she awoke Alice was kneeling beside her, a worried expression on her face, the gun still clutched in her hand.

"Rain?...Rain?..."

She groaned her head was throbbing; Alice gave a sigh of relief. Rain looked up at Alice.

"Did it work?"

"Yeah, we think so. You would have changed by now if it hadn't."

She tried to get up but just collapsed back on the floor of the train, she was still too weak. Alice put a steadying hand on her shoulder, "Come on, let's get out of here."

Rain nodded and Alice helped her to her feet, Matt came to her side and let her drape her arm over his shoulders so he could support her, Alice did the same. They got out of the train and started walking towards the exit, when Rain stopped. Matt looked to her, "What is it?"

"What about Kaplan?"

She looked to Matt and then Alice who just gave her a simple shake of her head. Rain took a shuddering breath and started walking again, Matt glanced at Alice who just looked at him as if to say, 'Just leave it, Okay?" He nodded and they walked in silence into the mansion. Rain collapsed and Matt caught her, "Rain! Shit! Alice what should we do?" He looked pleadingly into her eyes, "Take her upstairs to one of the bedrooms."

Matt put his arms under Rain and picked her up. He carried her upstairs and into one of the bedrooms, as Alice had instructed. He laid her on the king-size bed and Alice followed them up holding a bowl of warm water. She approached Rain and Matt sat on the edge of the bed beside her. Alice rang out a cloth to bathe Rain's face but before she could Matt stopped her. "What?"

"Come here."

He pulled her outside, leaving Rain in the room alone, "What is it, Matt?"

"I'm worried."

"About what?"

"Whether we were right or not, what if she's still infected."

"Matt. You know as well as I do that she would have changed already if the anti-virus hadn't had any effect." He still looked worried "Alright will it make you feel better if I give her some more?" He nodded. "Okay" They both went downstairs and went towards the room where Alice had left the briefcase. They were about to pick it up when the doors to the mansion burst open and they were surrounded by what looked like Umbrella's lab workers and scientists (the one's not at the Hive). One of them grabbed the briefcase and one checked them over, "These two are clean".

"Good"

The one who had spoken approached us, "Where's the girl? The one who was infected."

Before Alice and Matt even had a chance to answer a shout came from upstairs, "We've found her."

The guy left and went to the stairs, "Right, I'll send a team up" He signalled and a team of guys came forward with a stretcher and ran upstairs to Rain's room.

"No!" Alice shouted as Matt and herself went to go and stop them but they were held back. They wheeled Rain down the stairs, strapped to the stretcher, "Get off me you fucking bastards!!" She struggled and tried to get the straps undone, one grabbed her arm and injected her with a sedative, her head rolled to one side and her arm went limp.

Alice shook the people holding her back off and ran to Rain's side, "She's already had the anti-virus". One of them just nodded and a guy ambushed her from behind, putting his hand over her mouth, a piece of cotton wool soaked in chloroform in his hand. She screamed through it and Matt tried to run forward but he was hit on the head with the butt of a gun and he fell unconscious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, First chapter up and the second one's in progress. Please Review this and read some of my other stuff. Cheers Slayya


	2. The Lab and Experimentation

The Lab/Experimentation

Rain kept slipping in and out of consciousness. Everytime she woke up and opened her eyes, she would get hit by pain, feel just a prick on her arm and slip unconscious again. She needed help.

Alice opened her eyes and almost immediately shut them again. She had no idea how long she had been out, but she guessed about 2/3 hours. The room she was in was bright white, so bright it hurt her eyes. Finally, she opened her eyes and let them adjust to the brightness of the room. She looked down there were wires all over her and tubes were sticking into her arms. She had no clothes on except for a paper sheet, wrapped around her body. She looked up and saw a window in the door, the corridor behind it was empty. Her clothes were lying on a chair in the far corner. She pulled off the wires and then pulled out the tubes, wincing as she did so. Then, she walked over to her clothes and put them on.

'I've got to go and find Rain and Matt' she thought, as she walked over to the door, it was key card locked and there was no keypad on the inside. They certainly didn't want her escaping. She looked through the window, there was a scientist coming down the corridor. She hid next to the door and waited. He looked through the glass and saw the empty table, wires and tubes hanging abandoned. He quickly got out his key card and put it in the keypad, it made a beep sound and the door swung open, he walked in and Alice kicked him in the face, she whacked him on the back of the neck, knocking him out. She dragged him inside, grabbed his key card and left the room, closing the door behind her. She crept along the corridors looking for Matt and Rain, avoiding scientists and lab workers. Finally, she found Rain's room. She peered inside, there was Rain, unconscious on a table. There were lots of scientists and lab workers, a couple had masks on and were doing something to Rain. Then suddenly, Alice realised what they were doing. They were experimenting.

They were experimenting on Rain! She couldn't believe it, she had to get Rain out of there but there were way too many in there to take out on her own. She would need help. She needed Matt. She took one last look at Rain, which just made her more determined to find Matt.

She ran off down the corridor looking for Matt. At the end of the next corridor she found him. There was no-one in his room, so she looked around and slid the key card she had taken into the slot, there was a beep as the door unlocked and it swung open. She ran to his side and began to unhook him from the wires and tubes that were covering his body. He stirred slightly, opened his eyes and sat bolt up right when he saw Alice.

"Alice! What's going on? Where's Rain?"

"Come on! I need your help, Rain's in trouble."

Rain Ocampo lay on the table as they began making incisions on her body. They were testing drugs on her, finding out the symptoms of the bites she had endured and other treatments. "You know..." one doctor said "if it hadn't been for this girl, we would never got to test half these things". Another doctor nodded, "I know"

"She's waking up"

"Well sedate her again already; we're half way through an experiment."

The lab assistant nodded and opened a new syringe of sedative; Rain opened her eyes and saw the people around her. The assistant flicked the needle and squirted a tiny amount of the liquid out. Then pain hit her and she screamed before she was injected and slipped unconscious again.

Matt was just finishing pulling his clothes on.

"We've gotta get a move on"

"Right let's go"

They ran out of the room and Alice lead the way to Rain's room. They crouched beneath the window and Matt looked in.

"Are they doing what I think they're doing?"

"If you're thinking that they're experimenting on her, then yes."

"Those fucking bastards, I'll kill them!"

"Keep it down, look we've gotta wait because if we surprise them they might hurt Rain."

"Okay"

Alice looked through the window, "Okay, it looks like they're just finished with their latest little test, so we go on 3. 1...2...3..."

Alice slid the card in the mechanism and the beep sounded, all the scientists looked over as Matt and Alice ran through the doorway. Alice took down two immediately and Matt ran forward taking out the guys as he went, trying to get to Rain. Finally, after a lot of fighting they were all either dead or unconscious, Matt finished kicking the last one's head in and came over to Alice who was trying to wake Rain, they're were incisions on her body, they hadn't even patched up her bites, in fact it looked like they had been opening them up more and exploring the wounds. And there were more tubes in her arms than they had and some of them looked like they weren't having the nicest effects.

"Rain?...Rain?..." Alice stroked her cheek, "Come on Rain, wake up." She stirred, "Rain?" She opened her eyes and looked at Alice and Matt, "Alice? Matt?" Matt took one of her hands, "That's right, we're here." Then the pain hit her, "Ahh!" She looked down and saw all the incisions over her body, "What the fuck did they do to me?! Those fucking bastards" She tried to sit up and began pulling all the wires and tubes off her body, "Rain!" Alice shouted, trying to calm her down, she grabbed her hands and held them in hers; Rain looked up at her, "Calm down okay? I promise you can kick their bloody arses for what they've done to you, but you've got to calm down first." Rain nodded and looked down at her body again. Matt spoke up, "Come on, let's patch you up, get you dressed and out of here." Rain nodded.

Soon Rain was on her feet and patched up, they were all creeping down the corridor hoping to find an exit. They paused on the entrance to one room where there was two men inside talking, they paused and listened.

"I want to re-open the hive; I want to know what happened down there."

"But what about those things down there?"

"They'll be dead by now."

Rain gasped, "Alice we've got to stop them, they have no idea what they're dealing with."

"I know"

Well what do you think, I hope u like it! Please review it and give me ideas, they will be much appreciated. A suggested Matt/Rain relationship?

Slayya

Btw to whoever peanutbuttersunshine is next time you review my work please offer more _constructive_ criticism.


	3. First Kiss

Okay, third chappy. Sorry I haven't updated this one in a while, been kinda busy with my other fics.

First Kiss

"I know Rain, I know."

"No, I really don't think you do."

"What?! Are you mad? I was down there as well you know!"

"Yeah! Were you the one who lost all her team one by one, get bitten so many times it would of killed them, saw their superior officer gets chopped up into cubes and loose their best friend down there to those fucking things that they want to release up here!!"

"Guys! Shut up!" Matt hissed, a second to late. The two umbrella scientists came out of the room and saw them crouched by the door. Alice and Rain looked up at them and one opened his mouth to shout for help but before he could even get the first letter out, Matt had pinned them to the wall and covered their mouths. Rain and Alice just crouched there, stunned.

"A bit of help might be useful here." Matt said, glaring at them, while trying to restrain the struggling scientists.

"Oh right." Alice replied, shaking her head slightly and standing up with Rain and restraining the scientists. Rain walked into the room and found some tubing and brought it over so they could tie them up. They tied the scientists to two chairs and took their guns and pointed them at the heads, just to make it clear that if they tried anything they would end up with a bullet in their skulls.

"Okay, so now what do we do?" Rain asked, looking down at the men who probably ordered for her to be experimented on. She began to tense, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"First you need to calm down." Alice said, placing her hand over Rain's. Rain looked up into her eyes for a second and then looked down again and nodded.

"Right." Alice walked up to one of the scientists, the one they had seen earlier talking about re-opening the Hive. "Why do you want to re-open the Hive?"

Rain sank down to sit by the wall. Alice placed a hand on Matt's shoulder and he nodded. She walked away from him and crouched in front of Rain.

"Rain?" she asked quietly. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm..." she looked up. "Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Really? Cause you don't look like it to me."

"I...I just..." She looked down at the floor.

"You just what?" Alice asked, reaching her hand down and cupping it under Rain's face and bringing it up to look at her.

"It doesn't matter." Rain said trying to look away.

"Well it matters to me." Rain looked up into the green-blue of her eyes. She stared there for a second. Alice leant in and slowly captured Rain's bruised lips in her own.

"Rain. Alice. A little help here." Matt said still facing the scientists. Rain broke away and looked once more at Alice before getting up and going over to Matt.

"Shit." Alice muttered. She was sure she'd ruined everything now.

Okay people so what do you think? You finally got some Alice/Rain in there due to popular demand. I'm not sure if I'll continue this fic, it depends on the reviews, so this one is in your hands.


End file.
